mon histoire de l'aka
by Hudgi Ny
Summary: Histoire sur une de mes fans fic de l'akatsuki. Perso principale: Konan et Pain avec d'autres aventures de l'akatsuki
1. Intro

Intro :

Ca va faire aujourd'hui plusieurs années que Pain et moi travaillons ensemble. On a vu l'Akatsuki se dégrader au fur et à mesure… mais le leader est resté, tête haute toujours prêt a intervenir et aider le groupe si il y en a besoin … Ca va faire plusieurs année que je connais pain et ca va faire plusieurs année que je me sens bien a ses côtés… la seule chose qui me tracasse , c'est de savoir que ce pain a déjà été comme mon frère pour moi plus jeune et que aujourd'hui , il n'est plus qu'une marionnette contrôlé par Nagato , que avant , il avait déjà été Yahiko …

Pour me réconforter je me dis que c'est l'aube d'une ère nouvelle… ca marche quelques fois … mais c'est jamais garantie …

En bref, c'est temps-ci on chasse le renard, le renard a 9 queues qui est supposé être enfermé dans un jeune garçon du nom de Naruto Usumaki. Le temps est long mais tout le monde survie. Je vous le garantie, avoir un mauvais pressentiment comme moi j'en ai ce n'est pas possible… et je ne la sens pas cette mission… je le sens que tout va changer en une fraction seconde et rien de redeviendra comme avant…


	2. Les contre temps 1

L'Akatsuki n'était que quasiment plus rien. Les seuls survivants étaient les 6 Pains et Konan. Ils ne pouvaient plus que compter sur eux-mêmes. En cette journée d'été, tout le clan c'était divisé, Yahiko était parti avec Shuradô attaquer le village de Konoha et le reste du groupe ratissait les forêts en quête d'information sur le renard a 9 queues, le sois disant Naruto. Konan faisait de même. Le temps paraissait long et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvée, les quelques personnes qu'elle avait rencontré ne dévoilait rien jusqu'à la mort. C'était pathétique et quelque peu insensé de tuer quelqu'un de la sorte mais quand un ordre était donné… il fallait la respecter. Elle espérait que ses compagnons aient eu plus de chance qu'elle, mais Konoha était connu pour sa fidélité alors rien n'était gagné d'avance. Le soleil commençait à décliner quand la jeune femme se tanna. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avait rien trouvé et la recherche continuerait demain. Pain déciderait peut-être même de changer d'emplacement pour essayer de trouver de bonnes informations. Pour faire nouveau, elle opta pour passer par un autre chemin. La journée avait été longue et assez monotone alors le fait de passer par la forêt sois disant interdite n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Cela lui permettrais de s'entrainer un peu si il y avait ennemi et de voir si il n'y avait pas de campement ennemi comme celui du dernier Uchiwa. On racontait à son sujet que c'était lui qui avait tué Orochimaru et Itachi son grand frère. Si elle avait de la chance, elle le croiserait peut-être. Enfin, si l'ont pouvait qualifier ça de chance. Parce ce qu'il était évident que si Sasuké avait réussi à tuer Itachi, c'est qu'il avait réussi à le surpasser en puissance et donc, elle aurait de la misère à gagner le duel. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose de perdre finalement. C'est temps-ci celle-ci avais la mauvaise impression que je ne faisais que ralentir l'équipe. N'étant qu'un pion car les pièces maitresses était les 6 pains, il n'en faisait aucun doute.

C'est donc en bondissant d'arbres en arbres qu'elle se rendit au cœur de la forêt. Du haut d'un arbre, bien camouflé par la couleur foncé de son manteau que l'Akatsuki, scrutant les environs en quête d'indice prouvant que Sasuké était passé ou même que son campement se trouvait dans le coin. Il était sûr que si elle avait possédé le rinnegan, la tâche aurait été beaucoup moins ardue. En fait si la mission avançait si peu vite c'était peut-être en partie à cause de sa faute. Elle ne servait pas a part pour le combat et déjà là, on avait vu mieux. D'un bond, elle descendit à terre voir dans quel état était le terrain et pour mieux inspecter.

Konan enviait Sasuké d'avoir réussi a se libéré de l'emprise de son supérieur car elle devait encore et toujours s'incliner devant Nagato. La jeune femme se dis qu'un jour, je prendrais sa revanche. Mais … qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de se venger en fait ? Quelle raison faisait qu'elle ne se révoltait pas ? Son amour pour Yahiko existait toujours mais Yahiko n'était plus. C'était maintenant Pain qui prenait toute la place dans son cœur. Même sachant que Pain n'était en fait que Nagato, elle l'aimait toujours. Est-ce que ca voulait dire qu'elle aimait Nagato ? _Ne dit pas de sottises ! Jamais tu n'aimeras jamais Nagato ! Ton cœur est réservé à Yahiko un point c'est tout !_ Elle aurait bien aimé que ce soit la vérité mais… plus mélangé qu'autre chose elle poussa un long soupir d'exaspération et s'assis sur le tronc d'un arbre mort.

Elle commençait sérieusement à me demander ce que me ferais l'Akatsuki après s'être servi d'elle, quand Nagato n'aurait plus besoin de mes services. _Il va faire comme avec tous les autres, il va te tuer sans pitié et sans aucune rancune Ce n'est pas parce que vous étiez meilleur amis avant que vous l'êtes toujours._ C'était là une bien triste vérité. Konan détestait vraiment Nagato. Il n'avait soif que de pouvoir et de puissance. Mais… n'avait-elle pas cette même soif ? Tout membre de l'Akatsuki avait cette soif. Vraiment elle se dégoutait moi-même. Était-elle vraiment capable de tuer comme ca sans rancune que pour essayer d'acquérir un pouvoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais ? Non elle n'était là pour autre chose. Pour Yahiko. Si elle ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres et si elle avait rejoint de clan ce n'était que pour lui et lui seul. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que l'âme que celui qu'elle aimait revienne dans son corps. Mais bien des années avait passé et sans plus de succès. Elle s'accrochait à cette minuscule lueur d'espoir qu'était cette folie.

Alors que ses pensées continuaient de s'approfondirent, une ombres passante la fit ramener à la réalité. Son cœur fit un bon alors de la silhouette il y avait quelques instants presque indistinguable se précisait de plus en plus. Les avertissements qu'elle avait reçus contre cette dangereuse personne passaient à la vitesse de l'éclair dans son esprit. Ça allait être un miracle si elle réussissait à échapper aux foudres du jeune homme qui se présentait devant elle. Prenant son courage a deux mains , elle lança vers son adversaire :

-Alors c'est toi le fameux…

À sUiVrE !


	3. Les contre temps 2

-…Sasuké

Pour toute réponse, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Serte il n'était pas exactement comme Itachi l'avait décrit mais leurs ressemblances étaient frappantes. Konan savait que Sasuké n'allait pas la laisser partir comme ca, mais il fallait au moins essayer. Elle prit une position défensive alors que le jeune Uchiwa se jetait sur elle, chidori à la main. Le combat qui en suivit fût catastrophique.

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*

Lorsque Tendo entra dans sa chambre, il y retrouva Konan en train de panser ses blessures.

- Dans quelle catastrophe t'es-tu encore embarquer Konan ?

Elle soupira et se contenta de lui répondre :

-Je commence à comprends pourquoi Itachi s'est fait tuer. Figure-toi que j'ai réussi à trouver la base caché du jeune Uchiwa. Mais ca ne vaut même pas la peine d'y aller, À l'heure qui l'est, il doit être parti loin d'ici.

Tendo ne passa aucun commentaire et se contenta d'aider sa coéquipière pour refermer ses blessures. Konan ne se montra pas très réceptive et le repoussa.

-Dans ces temps incertains, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un soldat blesser alors laisse moi t'aider, ca ira bien plus vite.

-Je suis capable de me débrouiller seule, pas besoin de toujours être derrière moi, je ne suis plus un enfant tu sais, répliqua-t-elle boudeuse.

Comme réponse, il referma les plaies lui-même et se coucha sur son lit. Konan soupira et fila dans la douche. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, le jeune homme était toujours au même endroit, fixant le plafond, mains derrière la tête, l'air pensif.

-Toujours rien n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, cette fois on le tient, lui répondit-il.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, depuis tout le temps qu'ils traquaient le porteur du démon renard, ils venaient d'avoir une piste!

-Tu en es sûr?, demanda-t-elle septique.

-Plus que sur, il ne nous échappera pas. On part demain matin de bonne heure, une longue route nous attends alors repose toi bien.

Konan opina de la tête avant d'aller se coucher dans son lit, se situant juste a coté de celui de Pain, et dormit d'un sommeil léger.

Le lendemain à l'aube, toute l'équipe était prête. Le soleil ne s'était même pas encore lever que les ordres étaient déjà donné. Le plan était simple, chacun se rendait au point de rencontre individuellement dans les temps alloué soit 2 jours tout au plus. Bien sûr c'était facile pour les 6 corps de Pain d'accomplir cette tâche dans les temps vu leurs capacité à enfilé des nuits blanches sans efforts mais, ce ne serais sûrement pas aussi facile pour Konan. De plus, le point de repère était à l'autre bout complètement du village de la pluie et pour compliquer encore plus la tâche, il se trouvait dans les rocheuses. Alors que chacun prenait un chemin différent, elle soupira et partie à son tour. Tout ca qu'elle osait espérer c'était de ne pas recroisé l'Uchiwa…

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟÀ sUiVrEﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*


	4. Les contre temps 3

Les 2 jours s'étaient passé sans trop d'encombre alors que Konan se rendait au point de repaire. Son chakra était épuisé et elle était morte de fatigue mais le point de rencontre était si peu loin…Rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle se hissa au plateau où les 6 corps de pain l'attendaient. La base était déjà invoquer et le pain principal (Tendô) s'avança vers elle lorsqu'elle fini par arriver au même niveau que lui.

-Tu es en retard Konan.

-Je sais je sais excuse moi, je me suis faites embusquer donc, ralentir, par des troupes de Konoha.

Pain ne répondit rien et tourna les talons pour entrer dans la base. Du coin l'œil, il vit les genoux de la jeune femme céder sous le poids de la fatigue et Konan s'étaler parterre, inconsciente. Dans un soupirement, il la ramassa et la transporta dans leurs chambres.

Lorsque Konan ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans son lit et Pain, dans le lit d'à cotés et l'observait silencieusement. Elle essaya de se relever alors qu'il prenait parole.

-Tu es épuisé de ton voyage, repose toi.

-Ce n'est pas de la fatigue, c'est du poison, se défendit-elle.

Pain se leva et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit, a ses cotées. Il l'examina de regard et insista pour qu'elle se repose. Celle-ci continua de se défendre en prétendant qu'elle était complètement remise du voyage.

-Tu es prête à te battre alors ?

-Absolument, mentit-elle en se relevant en position assise dans son lit.

Le corps de pain se releva et lui tendit son manteau de l'Akatsuki alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait que son t-shirt. Konan pris le manteau et l'enfila pendant que Pain sortait de la chambre. La jeune femme le suivit sans perdre de secondes. Lorsqu'elle mit le bout du nez dehors, elle eu tout juste le temps de voir Shuradô jeter Chikushodô loin dans les airs. Tendô lui donna tout de suites des explications.

-Je l'ai envoyé au pays des grenouilles, là où elle devra tous nous invoquer

Le temps que Konan ouvre la bouche pour placer une phrase, ils étaient déjà invoqués.

-C'est donc ici que se cache le jeune Uzumaki ?

Gakidô opina de la tête et les 6 corps se mirent en route suivit de près par Konan alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément dans la dense forêt. Une fois au centre, un nouveau dispersement s'établissait.

-S'il n'y a pas d'objection, je vais rester en arrière de vous, juste au cas où il y aurait un piège ou une embuscade pendant que vous allez capturer le renard, proposa Konan.

Pain approuva silencieusement l'initiative et la troupe partie. La cible était repérée et les 5 corps de pain se dispersaient autour alors que Tendô s'avançait lentement vers un jeune homme blond aux yeux d'un bleu océan.


	5. Chasse à Kyuubi 1

-Où se trouve Naruto Uzumaki ?

-«Oh non…les pains !»

Voyant que le garçon ne répondait pas à sa question, il insista.

-Dit moi-le où je te tue

Le blondinet soupira et céda à ses menaces.

-Je l'ignore, mais il n'est pas ici

-Je le sais que tu sais où il se trouve, ne renie rien

Ne réagissant pas à ce propos, le jeune garçon continua.

-Que lui voulez vous a ce Naruto de toute manière ?

Prenant un air plus amical et moins agressif, Tendô mentit.

-C'est pour un entrainement spécial

-Très bien alors si je le vois, je lui dirai que vous le cherch…

Il ne fini pas sa phrase car Chikushodô était sortie de terre juste sous lui, l'attrapant par le cou, le soulevant de terre et l'étouffant un peu en même temps. Le jeune se débattit.

-Attendez!, supplia-t-il, comment vous avez dit qu'il s'appelait…? Naruto quoi…?

-Naruto Uzumaki, répondit le pain principal

-« allez… plus vite !...»

-Plus vite quoi ?

-C'est bien le jeune refermant le renard à neuf queues pas vrai…? dit le blondinet, ne répondant pas à la question de Pain.

-Oui et n'essaie pas de t'enfuir, j'ai deviné ton plan

-«J'y suis presque…» Eh bien tant pis ! RASENGAN ! s'écria Naruto en enlevant ses 2 mains de son dos dont dans une se tenait un rasengan.

Le jeune Uzumaki envoya son rasengan en plein ventre de Chikushodô qui vola dans les airs en tourbillonnant pour aller se fracasser plus loin. Pendant se temps, Tendô Utilisa son shinra tensei pour tout balayer sur son passage. Naruto alla s'écraser plus loin et se remit vite en position debout.

-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

-Je devrais te dire la même chose Pain!

Sur ces mots, il fonça tête première vers Tendô mais Gakidô vint se placer entre les 2 adversaires et absorba le deuxième rasengan que Naruto venait de faire. Ce fût ensuite un jeu d'enfant d'éloigner Naruto à coup de shinra tensei. Il éclata exactement comme un clone et un nouveau Naruto se tenait derrière Pain. Alors que le blondinet allait frapper violement le chef de l'Akatsuki, celui-ci sortit un bâton de métal et manqua de peu le porteur du renard a 9 queues. Naruto se fit frapper par l'onde de choc du shinra tensei de Pain et décolla dans les boisé qui entourait la plaine. Cette fois-ci, ce fût 5 Naruto qui sortirent pour attaquer Tendô. C'est en soupirant que le pain principal évita les coups et élimina tout les clones mais manqua l'original de peu. Naruto se reclonna et tourna rapidement autour de son adversaire envoyant une pluie de rasengan. Les attaques furent une fois de plus tous absorber par Gakidô. Tanné de se petit jeu, une nouvelle onde de choc frappa Naruto et ses clones. Le jinchuriki alla s'écraser dans l'herbe plus loin sur le dos, le chakra épuisé.

-Mmm… tu va finir comme ton petit Sensei copieur

-De quoi tu …parle…? , dit Naruto en essayant de se relever.

Sourire aux lèvres et l'air sadique, Pain se rapprocha lentement du jeune homme.

-De Kakashi le ninja copieur, il a essayé de protégé le village et il a échoué.

-Que lui as-tu fait !, éclata de rage Naruto

-Je l'ai tué, dit froidement Pain, sans remords.

Naruto sentit le chakra du démon remplacer le siens et la transformation commença alors qu'il se rappela d'avoir juré de protégé tout le monde qu'il aimait. Il avait déjà perdu Sasuké, il était hors de question qu'il ait perdu Kakashi aussi! Les 2 ennemis se toisaient d'un regard assassin. Il était maintenant sûr que le combat se terminerais que lorsque l'un des 2 auraient rendu l'âme…

À sUiVrE


	6. Chasse à Kyuubi 2

Alors que les trois premières queues de Naruto se formaient, Pain laissa échapper un « tss », un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, le sourire d'une personne qui vient de gagner une quelquonque chose et qui en est fier. Naruto s'était vite remis debout grâce au grand pouvoir que lui donnait le chakra du renard. C'est alors que d'une voix ironique et fier Pain lança :

-Pain, c'est comme ca que les gens communiquent maintenant. J'ai tué tout le village de Konoha ou presque. Même Tsunade, votre très chère Hokage y a passé. Je ne t'avais pas trouvé et personne ne voulais me dévoilé où tu te tramais, je suis donc repartis avec le village complètement détruit derrière moi.

Naruto ne savais plus comment faire pour se contrôler et ses 5 queues étaient dévoiler, la transformation n'arrêtait plus. Après tant de bien que de mal, il réussi à garder une certaine stabilité. Pain lui avait au fond des yeux une lueur de fou a lié dont son plan marchait à merveille ou presque.

-ALLEZ! FRUSTRE-TOI! Je vais tuer Sasuké après toi! Il risque de se mettre dans mes pattes sinon.

Dans quel but Pain lui disais cela? C'était pour admirer la splendeur du renard, une splendeur mortelle que peu de gens pouvait voir sans se faire tuer. C'était certes insensé et suicidaire mais Nagato tenais à le voir de ses propres yeux et avait l'intention de mesurer son pouvoir infini.

-En plus tu sais quoi! Ta Sakura y a passé aussi! La voir me supplié de l'épargner n'a fait qu'attisé mon plaisir alors que je la tuais!

Comme Pain l'avais prévu, ce fut la chose qui fit perdre le contrôle à Naruto pour encore une nouvelle queue. D'accord il n'avait pas tué Sakura en réalité mais il était prêt à tout pour atteindre son but.

-Aller vient, je t'attends.

Le démon renard fonça tête première sans réfléchir sur Tendo qui l'évita habilement.

-Shinra Tensei!

Pain ne put presque pas voir Naruto s'en aller dans la forêt éviter l'onde de choc et revenir a la charge. Gakido vint se placer entre les 2 combattants justes à temps. Ce ne fût qu'avec beaucoup de peine et d'effort qu'il absorba le coup. Shuradô envoya quelques missiles sur le jeune blond qui les évita tous avec beaucoup d'adresse. Mais le dernier qui fonça sur lui ne fut pas dévié par lui mais par Hinata, avec son bouclier du haké. Le plaisir de Pain diminua d'un coup.

-T'est qui toi... ?

-HINATA! NE RESTE PAS ICI!, s'écria le Jinchuriki.

-Désolé mais cette fois je n'écouterai que mon cœur. Trop souvent j'ai reculé et j'ai abandonné à la première difficulté. C'est fini, je suis ici de mon plein gré pour te protégé et t'éviter la mort si possible parce que… Je t'aime Naruto… oui de toutes mes forces, dit Hinata, se tournant faisant face a Pain.

-Comme c'est beau! Toutes mes félicitation vous m'avez ému et j'en verserais presque une larme si ca avait été vrai. Mais comme je ne suis pas d'humeur c'est tant pis!, dit pain avec sa voix la plus baveuse possible. Shinra tensei!

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de se protégé a l'aide de son bouclier et reçu l'onde de choc de plein fouet. Naruto et elle allèrent s'étaler un peu plus loin. Tendo se téléporta juste devant Hinata, la regarda, regarda Naruto avant de reporter ses yeux sur sa prochaine victime et lui transperça le cœur sans pitié…


	7. Chasse à Kyuubi 3

Sixième Partie :

Sans plus pouvoir se contenir, les 8 queues se formèrent d'un coup, révélant une créature immonde et sans peau. Rendu à ce stade, ce n'était plus vraiment Naruto que Pain admirait mais Kyuubi et l'interessé s'en délectait comme il délectait la victoire qui était à porter de main.

-Exactement comme mes parents furent tuer…, dit Pain d'un ton un peu mélancolique, mais bon aller on reprend !

La bête fonça sur Pain qui essaya de le repousser d'un puissant Shinra Tensei mais la fureur qui brulait dans les pupilles de Naruto dispersa le choc et sans une écorchure il continua sa route.

-Mais comment as-tu ! C'est…

On ne pouvait plus dire que Pain était sûr de son coup et d'un puisant coup de patte, Kyuubi l'envoya valsé a l'autre bout. Lorsque Tendô se releva, la moitié de sa robe était déchiré au niveau du torse et son air était revenu impassible. Alors que Kyuubi allait de nouveau frapper, Konan tira le corps de Pain juste à temps.

-Désolé de te déranger pendant ton combat, commença-t-elle,… mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, si Naruto était si à couvert tout a l'heure, c'est qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec…

Un éclair déchira le ciel pour frapper juste à coté de Konan et Sasuké sortit du boisé presque en même temps.

-Eh puis encore merde !, lâcha Pain.

Kyuubi portait à présent le plus gros de son attention sur Sasuké mais gardait un œil malveillant sur les 2 akatsukiens. Pain pris l'initiative de s'en aller pendant qu'il était encore temps et quand ce fût à Konan de le suivre, Kyuubi leurs fit signe qu'il ne les avait pas oublié en écrasant la jeune fille d'une patte contre un rocher. Les côtes broyées et le souffle coupé, elle recracha du sang sous l'impacte.

-Kuchiose No Jutsu !

Un énorme chien à trois têtes fit son apparition et grogna contre Kyuubi qui ne lâchait pas Konan pour autant. Si le petit tour de Chikushodô ne marchait pas, ca couterais surement la vie de Konan et ca, Nagato ne le laisserais jamais se produire, elle le savait, du moins, elle le pensait. Sasuké s'occupa de détourner l'attention de l'énorme bête à plusieurs têtes et de s'en occuper à sa manière.

-Quelqu'un doit payer pour ce qui à été fait!, grogna Naruto d'une voix déformer par le rugissement d'une bête enrager.

Oui quelqu'un devait payer, ca il en était sûr, mais qui allait y passer le premier…?


	8. Chasse à Kyuubi 4

Septième Partie :

Une deuxième invocation se fit et un gros oiseau au bec en forme de perceuse survola les airs essayant de s'attaquer à Kyuubi. Celui-ci le frappa violemment avec une de ses queues, désactivant l'invocation d'un coup. Plus le temps passait et plus les chances de survie de Konan diminuaient. Alors que Ningendô s'approchait discrètement de Konan à ses risques et périls, la jeune femme murmura :

-Va-t'en…Nagato…

Ne trouvant rien de mieux comme option, Nagato poussa tout ses corps à battre en retraite, seulement, Sasuké en avait fini avec le chien et il s'attaqua à Tendô. Sans s'arrêter, le corps de Pain envoya une onde de choc ayant pour but de balayer Sasuké de son chemin, mais le jeune Uchiwa activa sa transformation et ses sharingans et contra l'onde de ses mains géantes dans son dos.

-Tu pense vraiment pourvoir m'arrêter!, défia Tendô.

- Peut-être pas seul, mais avec ca, oui!

Sasuké invoqua Manda et se jeta sur Pain. Chikushodô de son coté avait invoqué un de ses rhinocéros et se battait avec le serpent géant. Le combat fût fuyant mais attaquant et Pain ne trouva une ouverture pour filé que lorsque Naruto commença à prendre pour cible Sasuké, même désavantagé de son nombre de queue diminuant. Le jinchuriki lâcha donc le corps de Konan qui retomba sur le sol mollement, comme sans vie et avant de partir, Chikushodô s'en empara avant de disparaître comme elle avait soudainement apparu.

Chikushodô déposa doucement le corps de la meurtri sur son lit. Le groupe était de retour et un peu amoché mais loin de l'état de Konan. Celle-ci devait avoir plusieurs côtes de cassées et un poumon trouer, le sang coulait encore un peu de sa bouche.

Jigokudô s'approcha de la blessé au mouvement de tête de Tendô.

-Ca va être facile à guérir, du moins habituellement, lorsque j'ai plus de chakra, parce que Kyuubi m'a vidé, déclara le Pain guérisseur.

-Fait ce que tu peux, lui dit Tendô.

-Shinra Daebi No Jutsu

Jigokudo répara le poumon Konan mais n'en fit pas plus. Nagato était à bout physiquement et psychologiquement. Tellement qu'il en perdait le contrôle de ses marionnettes qui, avec l'âge, avait reprise une part de leur âmes. Tous, à l'exception d'une. Yahiko. Jamais Nagato ne le laisserais revenir et c'est pour ca qu'il ne lâchait jamais son emprise sur lui. Le rouquin se doutait que Konan éprouvait encore des sentiments pour Yahiko, mais il ne laisserait jamais ce dernier subtilisé SA Konan.

La jeune femme respirait déjà mieux lorsque Jigokudô s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Tendô s'approcha doucement de Konan, l'embrassa sur le front et lui susurra :

-Merci Konan, je te dois la vie.

La déclaration s'accompagna d'un grognement de la part de Konan qui se battait intérieurement pour s'éveiller.

-Mon autre corps à guérit le plus grave mais tu dois rester coucher, tes côtes ne sont pas en point.

Avec un énorme effort de sa part, la blessé ouvrit lentement un œil et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'assura que le corps de Yahiko était encore en un morceau et que Nagato avait survécu à l'attaque.

-Merci infiniment Konan.

-De…rien…

Tendô embrassa la joue de Konan d'un léger baiser et alla se reposer dans son lit pour reprendre ses forces. Quand à elle, Konan se rendormi avec un étrange sentiment. Le sentiment que la voix qu'elle avait entendu en provenance de Tendô venait de plus loin encore…


	9. De l'amour dans l'air 1

Lors de la nuit qui suivit, une chose étrange se passa dans la base. Effectivement, plein de feuilles de papier étaient venues faire une sorte de bouclier à Konan qui n'en avait pourtant pas donné l'ordre. Ce ne fût que le lendemain matin qu'ils la découvrirent ainsi.

-Tendô…TENDÔ! Réveille toi il se passe quelque chose d'étrange…

Reliant sa vu à celle de Jigokudô, Tendô découvrit lui aussi le fameux cocon de papier qui entourait Konan.

-Je ne pourrai pas la guérir avec tout ces papiers… viens faire t'en occuper.

Le Pain principal se leva et se rendit aux coté du cocon qui essaya de l'attaquer aussitôt.

-Mmm… il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour ca, ce serais trop risquer pour Konan d'intervenir. Le mieux serais de la laisser se régénéré elle-même.

Le temps de le pensé et Nagato avait divisé ses corps en 2 partie, une constituant de Tendô, Jigokudô et Gakidô auprès de Konan et le reste de l'équipe à faire le guet dehors.

Après un moment, Gakidô alla aider à l'extérieur. En fin d'après-midi, tout était calme et le temps était long lorsqu'un rasengan traversa un des murs de la base. Sachant que c'était Naruto, Nagato téléporta les quatre autre corps de Pain à l'intérieur.

-Je m'en occupe, partez, dit Gakido se plaçant devant le cocon de Konan.

À peine ce fut-il dit que les corps se dispersait plus loin dans la forêt dont un avec plus de peine car quelque chose brouillait le signal de Tendô et Nagato, ce qui mit ce dernier sur le qui-vive et qui s'empressa de raffermir son emprise sur le corps qui lui obéit plus facilement.

-Je vais te tuer Pain!, hurla le jeune Uzumaki se jetant contre Gakidô pour l'obliger au corps a corps.

Un peu plus tard dans la forêt, Tendô allait envoyer Shuradô portait main forte à Gakidô quand celui-ci apparu, mine honteuse.

-J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais ca n'a pas suffit, s'excusa le Pain.

Au loin, le ciel se teintait de rouge sous la danse des flammes qui consumait la base. Nagato aurait adoré cette vue avec le magnifique couché de soleil, mais seulement, Konan y était restée et cette seule pensée gâchait tout l'effet de satisfaction qu'il ressentait. Tendô tourna dos à la scène le cœur gros. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir la base exploser sur place, formant un petit champignon de fumée. Incapable de contempler cette vision plus longtemps, Tendô repartit le premier, s'enfonçant dans les bois. Alors que la mort de Konan lui revenait sans cesse en tête, une larme glissa lentement de son rinnegan…


	10. De l'amour dans l'air 2

Plusieurs jours avait passé depuis la destruction de la base. Les pains en avaient invoqué une nouvelle loin de l'ancienne pour être sûr que Naruto ne les trouve pas. Tous était peiné par la mort de Konan, lentement, la douleur se fit moins vive dans leur cœur mais son absence se faisait tout de même sentir. Alors que la deuxième semaine de la mort de Konan s'entamait, Tendô et Ningendô faisaient les guets à l'extérieur quand Ningendo sentit une présence. Celui-ci s'efforçait comme il le pouvait de découvrir l'identité de la personne, mais la distance entre les 2 était encore trop grande.

-Tendô, j'ai détecté quelqu'un… il ne me reste qu'à trouver qui c'est.

Les chances de survit de Konan était plus que mince, voir inexistantes mais le pain attendait quand même avec impatience. Alors que chaque secondes de cette interminable détection devenait des heures, un oiseau piqua vers Tendô. Celui-ci leva le bras pour y accueillir le volatil avec lequel on pouvait constater, en regardant de proche, qu'il était fait de papier. L'espoir des pains remonta en flèches. Chikushodô sortie en vitesse de la base et invoqua un oiseau, ressemblant beaucoup à celui de papier.

-Vole et montre-moi ce que tu as à me montrer petit oiseau..., dit Pain, s'adressant au faux volatile de papier.

Celui-ci s'envola presque aussitôt, suivit de près par l'oiseau de Chikushodo. Le pain principal suivit des yeux les 2 oiseaux jusqu'au plus loin qu'il pu, quand il se détourna enfin, pour consulter Ningendo du regard, les 2 oiseaux n'était plus que 2 petit point presque indistinguable au loin. Quand à la Pain invocatrice, elle se concentrait sur la vision que son oiseau lui offrait.

-Non…ce n'est pas possible…, murmura Ningendo le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu sens ce que je vois Ningendô ?, rajouta Chikushodô le sourire aux lèvres elle aussi.

C'est alors qu'un nuage de papier vint se poser devant eux avant de former Konan.

-Konan !, s'écria Gakidô, visiblement heureux de la revoir.

-Je n'en reviens pas…, rajouta Jigokudô.

-Alors tu es en vie toi ?, demanda Chikushodô.

-Heureux de…, commença Shuradô.

-Te revoir, fini Ningendô.

Konan était flatté que sa disparition aient suscité tant d'attention et elle avait surtout hâte de reparler a Nagato pour le rassurer et l'enlacer réellement, sans passé par l'un des Pains.

-Moi aussi vous m'avez manqué vous savez. Désolée du retard mais c'était bien le dernier emplacement auquel j'aurais pensé placer une base.

-J'avoue qu'elle est loin de l'ancienne, dit Tendô.

-On voulait s'assurer que Naruto ne nous retrouvent pas de sitôt, ajouta Gakidô.

-Oh il est reparti s'entrainer après l'explosion, il a jugé que j'y avait passé, raconta Konan.

-Eh puis merde tout ca pour rien, soupira Ningendô.

-Non parce qu'il vous a cherché juste après, sans vous trouvé apparemment.

-Au moins il ne nous suit pas, dit Shuradô.

-Non, je m'en suis assuré personnellement avant d'arrivée.

-Merci Konan, remercia Tendô.

Les Pains durent remarquer l'infime empressement de Konan qui devenait presque un malaise car en même temps ils exécutèrent des signes différents avant de crier tous ensemble :

-Kuchiose No Jutsu !

Nagato fût invoqué devant Konan qui parût assez surprise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire cela car ca lui tirait du chakra pour rien comme il le disait. Sa présence ici devait donc être presque capitale. Konan failli lui faire une courbette en signe de salutation mais se retint avec un petit fou rire enterré. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Elle allait vraiment s'incliner devant son ami de toujours ? Son cas devenait de plus en plus ridicule il fallait croire.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué…Konan…

Il avait presque de la misère à parler le pauvre. Il est vrai qu'à force de rester seul tout le temps, sa gorge devait quasiment se mortifié. Le véritable chef de l'Akatsuki faisait vraiment pitié à voir, il n'avait presque que les os sur la peau et commençait à perdre le contrôle sur son propre corps tellement il ne l'utilisait jamais.

-Toi aussi…, dit Konan avec un léger étranglement au fond de la voix, du à l'émotion il fallait croire.

-Tu sais… je t'aime beaucoup… et je crois que c'est en te perdant que j'ai réussit à mesurer toute ta valeur a mes yeux. Si j'avais été en mesure de le faire, je t'aurais embrassé avant que Naruto n'intervienne.

Pour Nagato, il venait juste de lui raconter tout un roman. Il sentait son corps faiblir lentement. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit depuis l'absence de Konan et maintenant qu'elle était revenue, il pouvait le faire en paix.

-Maintenant que Naruto n'est plus là …, commença Nagato.

L'invocation disparue soudainement. Konan remis cela sur le dos de la fatigue et jura en silence contre cette déclaration ratée. C'est alors que le corps de son autre meilleur ami, Yahiko s'approcha lentement de Konan et lui pris les mains. Le temps de relever la tête et le Pain était sur ses lèvres. Qui savait si c'était Yahiko ou Nagato que Konan embrassait ?

À sUiVrE


	11. De l'amour dans l'air 3

Quand le pain lâcha enfin les lèvres de la jeune femme, Konan arborait un teint nettement plus rouge qu'il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Quand au corps de Yahiko, il tourna les talons et entra dans la base comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce qui attira la moquerie de certains autres corps.

-C'est ca va t'en le p'tit gêné !, se moqua Gakido.

-La ferme !, grogna Tendo avant de disparaître dans la base et de se repointer sur le bord de la porte. Vous 4 vous surveillez… Jigokudô toi tu m'accompagne.

Konan pris ses propres initiative et suivit le pain guérisseur. Une fois entré, Tendo se dépêcha d'aboyer des ordres.

-Jigokudo, ce corps-ci est sur le point de mourir, ressuscite-le. Quand à toi Konan, ca va pas besoin de rien avant l'opération de Jigokudô ?

Juste au ton que Nagato prenait, il était visible qu'il ne lui offrait pas un café. Konan soupira avant de marmonner entre les dents :

-Ben oui justement je prendrais bien un café… c'est bon je vais me reposer comme je sais si bien le faire ces temps-ci !

Bien sûr la fin de sa phrase avait levé d'un crant le ton mais pas à le crier, ca aurait fait plutôt enfantin. Elle se contenta d'aller se coucher d'un pas obstiné et, si elle avait été plus jeune, on aurait quasiment pu dire qu'elle boudait Nagato.

Malgré les longues journées de marche qu'elle venait d'endurer, Konan ne sentait pas le besoin de dormir. Elle gardait cependant les yeux fermés en quête d'un sommeil qui ne semblait pas vouloir lui venir. Lorsque le son de la créature invoqué par Jigokudo se fit entendre, elle retint un soupir presque furax. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'être en rogne comme ca d'un coup ? Elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas les avant-gardes de ses menstruations parce qu'elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à les endurer tout de suite.

Et comme de fait, Tendô entra dans la chambre à son tour, venant se coucher avec Konan qui, resta figé de cette initiative. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envi, repousser les avances du pain et d'avoir la paix, un mot qui, même paraissant si anodin, allait bientôt devenir le mot d'ordre…

À sUiVrE


	12. De l'amour dans l'air 4

Le corps de Yahiko se colla encore plus sur Konan qui, lui faisait dos jusqu'à maintenant. Ce que la jeune femme aurait donné pour pouvoir se délogé de cette belle étreinte. Son esprit lui disait de s'en aller et de lui prouvé qu'elle n'était pas femme facile tandis que son corps brûlait de désir. Tendô posa lentement sa main sur l'épaule de sa partenaire et l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face. Il voulait savoir si elle était frustrer et si oui pourquoi ? Après une faible résistance de la part de Konan, le Pain arriva enfin a la retourné et Konan alla planter son nez dans le cou de son compagnon de chambre. Et sans en arriver trop loin. Ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*

Le lendemain matin, ce fût Konan qui s'éveilla en premier et, doucement réveilla Tendô.

-Tendô…

-Mmhh…? grogna l'intéressé

-C'est l'heure de se lever…

-Ah… ok …, grogna-t-il de nouveau.

Sans aucune raison, plus Konan se réveillait plus son corps se collait a celui du Pain.

Mais enfin… elle n'était pas la seule à s'être réveillé…

- Tendô ! Debout ! Allez sinon je te frappe !, cria Shuradô en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oh va t'en c'est bon je suis réveillé !

Et Shuradô reparti sur l'ordre de Tendô qui, juste après se jeta sur les lèvres de Konan, les embrassant avidement. Malgré la surprise, Konan ne pu empêcher ses lèvres et sa langue de s'activé, rendant le baiser encore plus passionné et…chaud. Alors que les deux corps commençaient à se frictionné l'un autre de façon quasiment exagéré, Ningendô entra dans la chambre.

-Ouf ! je pense que j'arrive au mauvais moment… oh lala… je repasse ?

L'effet du commentaire fit arrêter les étreintes nettes et un lourd silence de malaise plana dans la pièce.

-Non c'est bon… alors tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?, soupira Tendô qui se décolla entièrement de Konan et qui se leva pour faire face à Ningendô.

-Ouais il y a un truc étrange… tu devrais venir voir…

Et le corps de Yahiko reparti en suivant Ningendô sur ce, laissant une Konan dans le lit et dans tous ses états.

✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎✿*

-Alors maintenant que tu l'as lâché, tu va t'occuper un peu de nous ?

-QUOI ! C'EST SEULEMENT POUR CA QUE TU M'AS FAIT VENIR DEHORS !

Nagato n'était pas très fier de ses soldats. Premièrement ils échappaient à son emprise quand ils voulaient mais en plus ils se mêlaient de ses propres problèmes ! Vraiment … il aurait pu trouver mieux… Tout le reste de ses corps étaient là devant lui, hors de porté et avec un sourire niais en pleine figure.

-Bande de merde !, ne pu s'empêcher d'insulté le reste de ses corps qui, sous l'effet de ses mots, élargirent leur sourires encore plus.

Dehors, ils pleuvaient à boire debout et tous étaient trempé de la tête au pied, mais ca ne leur empêchait pas d'arborer cet air victorieux.

-Vraiment vous me décevez ! J'aurais dû vous laissez mort à la morgue !

Juste le commentaire en fit glousser quelques-uns tandis que d'autre baissait la tête honteusement ou arrêtait de sourire tout court. Au dessus d'eux, la colère des dieux faisait rage et les éclairs arpentaient le ciel sinueusement.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait rentrer si ont veut pas être transformé en poteau électrique, dit Jigokudô.

Ce simple petit commentaire fit naitre une explosion de rire et certain s'imitait même lors de la décharge. _De vrais gamins,_ ne put s'empêcher de pensé Nagato qui commençait déjà à rentrer le corps principal des 6. Alors qu'il avait atteint l'entré…

-SSHHRRRIIIISHHHHHH !

Et le corps de Yahiko s'écroula parterre, littéralement frappé par la foudre devant les autres qui avaient arrêté de rire net en voyant ca. Les corps de pain se précipitèrent sur leur compagnon et le prirent en vitesse pour l'emmener en l'intérieur alors que les piercings de Tendô fondaient encore…

À sUiVrE


	13. L'éveil 1

Le corps de Yahiko fut vite rentré et Jigokudô le soigna rapidement grâce à son monstre invoqué. Tendô ressortit indemne de la gueule du monstre.

-Maudit éclair de merde…, grogna ce dernier en se tenant la tête à une main.

Konan était soulagé que le corps de son ancien meilleur ami encore en pièce et lança un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il se comportait bien aussi. Dans un grand élan d'amour, elle alla se coller sur Tendô.

-Allez un p'tit bec !, se moqua Jigokudo.

Konan ignora le commentaire et décolla un peu de son compagnon. Tous les pains se retournèrent en même temps, dos à Yahiko et Konan.

-Allez-y on ne regarde pas !, ricana Chikushodô.

-Je m'en fiche allez-vous en !, grogna Konan d'agacement.

Les autres corps de pain obéir et ils s'en allèrent. Une fois que Tendô et Konan eurent la paix, Konan, comme toute bonne inquiète, interrogea son compagnon.

-Alors pas trop de mal ?, dit-elle en allant se recoller à son ami de toujours.

-Non ca va… c'est juste que je hais me faire contrôlé par Nagato…, lui répondit-il en l'enlassant délicatement de ses bras.

Konan eu un choc quand à la réaction de son ami. Elle reparlait enfin à Yahiko. Le Yahiko qu'elle avait vu mourir devant ses yeux et dont elle avant été amoureuse durant son enfance. Alors Nagato avait lâché son emprise sur Yahiko ? Konan ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir parce que cela marquait la faiblesse de Nagato…

Yahiko mis fin à ses pensées en effleurant ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime Konan…

Et Yahiko repartit rejoindre les autres corps de pains laissant Konan dans les vapes de la confusion. La journée fût longue et tous s'occupaient comme cela leur tentait.

Le soir venue, Konan venait de sortir de la douche quand elle vit que Tendô était rentré, enfin bien sûr, si c'était bien Tendô et pas Yahiko. Sans un mot, elle alla se coucher dans son propre lit et s'efforça de s'endormir, mais la tentation était telle ! La jeune femme était stressé comme une folle et elle sentait toute l'atmosphère peser sur elle, la gorge noué, elle pensait presque asphyxier d'une minute à l'autre.

-Konan…

Sa voix venait de brisé le silence et alourdissait l'atmosphère de plus en plus. En un effort colossal, Konan se leva et alla en silence se coucher avec son compagnon, se callant le plus possible contre lui, voulant apaiser son stresse. Son ami l'embrassa avec une passion furieuse qui, semblait être contagieuse. Seulement quelques minutes avec la langue suffirent pour que Yahiko/Tendô soit sur Konan, donnant de doux coup de bassin pour calmer son envie grandissante. La bosse dans les pantalons de son prétendant avantagea l'excitation de Konan qui, elle aussi commença à se frotter contre le sexe de son bel amour. Les deux gémissaient doucement et les mains commencèrent à s'activer, enlevant les vêtements de l'un comme de l'autre. Une fois les 2 complètement dénudé, Tendô alla faire un suçon dans le cou a Konan qui gémit encore plus, mais jamais comme quand il commença à la pénétré doucement, coup de bassin après coup de bassin. Les 2 étaient aux anges quand Shuradô débarqua.

-Ten…

Les 2 amoureux figèrent d'un coup et Shuradô arbora un grand sourire victorieux.

-Oups, fit Shuradô d'un air sarcastique.

Tendô et Konan étaient devenus rouge de la tête aux pieds.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ?, dit le pain en riant.

-Je te jure que si tu ne prends pas tes jambes à ton cou, tu va le regretter !, grogna Tendô complètement furax.

Shuradô reparti en riant et refermant la porte derrière lui. Le moment complètement gâché, les 2 amants se séparèrent et se rhabillèrent dans un grand malaise, ne sachant quoi a l'autre comme à eux-mêmes. Ils passèrent la nuit séparée et le lendemain matin, une grosse journée les attendait…

À sUiVrE


End file.
